The heart of a broken wrist
by YhophyWC
Summary: Bella ah sufrido una traicion,luego de unos problemas su nuevo hogar sera Forks donde conocera a Jasper&Alice sus nuevos mejores amigos,a esta ultima se le ocurrira una idea quizas pueda conocer a quien logre curar las heridas del corazon roto...luego de terminar LittleLove retomare esta historia ...
1. Realidad

**Summary:** Bella ah sufrido la traición de su primer novio. Se muda con su padre a Forks, donde conocerá a dos grandes amigos, Jasper & Alice, luego de unos meses accede a una locura de su amiga y conoce a quien quizás podría encontrar el corazón dentro de la muñeca rota.

**Disclaimers:**Los nombres de los personajes fueron tomados de la saga creada por Stephanie Meyer ^^, esta inspirada en gran parte a la nueva cenicienta la trama es mía pero todo es gracias a la imaginación de la señora Meyer :D …

------------------------------------------------------------------

**The heart of a broken wrist**

/...Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos.../

**Realidad**

Los rayos del inmenso sol brillaban en el cielo despejado de Phoenix, la temperatura calida ameritaba una caminata por los alrededores. Me calce mis zapatillas blancas en conjunto con la blusa que llevaba puesta, tome mi bolsa. Baje a despedirme de mamá pero el lugar estaba desierto de seguro salio con Phil; su prometido, un buen sujeto. Le deje una nota y partí sin rumbo.

De pronto me encontré en el parque cercano a casa, me acomode debajo un árbol de inmenso follaje con distintos tonos que le daban un toque único, cerré mis ojos para poder sentir la brisa calida sobre mi piel, pasaron segundos, quizá unos minutos se sentía tan bien pero de pronto mi rostro fue encarcelado por un par de manos, sonreí al reconocerlas, lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una mirada divertida frente a mi y luego tener sus labios en los míos. Al separarnos sus manos tomaron las mías y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas mirándome directamente a los ojos y sonrío.

-¿Sabes que una cosa? – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y mire extraña al muchacho que tenia enfrente, sus grandes ojos grises eran demasiado lindos, su piel tostada y calida, su sonrisa extendida por todo el rostro, y los cabellos castaño oscuro bien acomodados en su sitio, _es precioso_ luego de examinarlo durante unos segundos, negué con la cabeza.

-Siempre te espere a ti… todo en ti es perfecto, tu sonrisa es la mas bella, tus ojos son estrellas, si fuera pintor o músico tu serias mi musa, te amo- wau eso me dejo sin palabras, cada palabra me hizo estremecer de alegría, que mi corazón latiera cada vez mas rápido. Yo solo atine a sonreír y contestar un _"yo también"_ , pude sentir mis mejillas arder, mi novio es el mas romántico_. _Seguido de las palabras que nunca antes alguien me dijo, me planto un beso. Estuvimos allí hasta que el sol cayó, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

-Bueno princesa, me voy tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana –un ultimo beso y volví mi cuerpo a mi casa sin ganas.

-Hasta que por fin llegas, Bella ¿donde has estado? -dijo mi madre sobreactuando, solo la mire sorprendida-.

-Con Alec en el parque…-ahora explicando.

-Ve a cambiarte iremos con Phil a cenar, unos parientes de el han llegado hace unos días y les ah invitado además tenemos una sorpresa así que, que esperas ve- yo ni siquiera pude parpadear- ve… ahora…-empujándome escaleras arriba, camine sin ganas, a veces me molestaban estas salidas sin aviso, aunque era preferible a estar encerrada en casa en vacaciones _que la semana anterior comenzaron_ , llegue a mi cuarto estaba tal y como lo deje pero había un vestido verde obscuro sobre mi cama _¿UN VESTIDO?_ …Esto…wau de verdad debía de ser algo importante. Me tome una ducha rápida y luego me puse el vestido combinándolas con unas sandalias bajas de color negro. Baje, allí estaba mamá y Phil ya listos esperando por mi en la sala, ambos abrazados, se ven tan felices por fin René dio con el hombre que era para ella, le acompañaba en sus locuras y quien en algunas ocasiones las planeaba, después de tanto la pude ver feliz con un hombre, la separación con Charlie no termino bien. Ella a los pocos meses de casados me tomo en sus brazos y salimos de aquel pueblo en el que nací, donde se conocieron, y casaron. Su relación ahora limitaba a como iba en el colegio, en mi vida y nada mas que eso, solo veía a Charlie en las vacaciones hasta 6 años atrás yo iba a Forks pero luego el venia por aquí, de seguro el próximo mes vendría de visitas y le volvería a ver después de tanto.

-Esto… disculpen que los interrumpa… ya estoy lista –dije rompiendo la burbuja que los rodea.

-No te preocupes, vamos que se ara tarde… -Hablo con voz ronca Phil.

Partimos al restaurante, en menos de 20 minutos ya estábamos esperando nuestro turno para entrar, era un bonito sitio, elegante los mozos iban de una mesa a otra, llego el anfitrión y nos indico la mesa. Pocos minutos después Phil se levanto de su lugar al ver a sus invitados, eran cuatro los integrantes de la familia la mujer de la misma edad que mamá, con el cabello recogido con un moño dorado haciendo juego con su elegante vestir, su sonrisa se expandía por todo el rostro; el hombre un poco mayor que ella y se podía apreciar eso en al ver su cabello canoso, ambos acompañados por una pareja de adolescentes, de seguro de mi edad.

-bueno Henry,-articulo Phil, al llegar a la mesa- te presento ella es René, mi prometida y ella es Bella su hija, ellos son Margaret-señalando a la mujer- y ellos son Brandon y Erika –continuo con los hijos de la pareja, ambos tenían una sonrisa vergonzosa en el rostro. La cena pasó de maravillas, hasta el momento en que Phil aclaro su garganta para luego mirar a René.

-Bueno como ustedes saben, René es mi prometida, y bueno esto… ya hemos puesto fecha, será el primer día de primavera, dentro de unos meses, -dijo mientras René empezaba a saltar de felicidad sobre la silla, literalmente todos en la mesa les felicitaron…

-bueno aun hay algo mas... –tartamudeo René, ambos se miraron era algo tan grave que tenían esas caras puestas en mi ¿? – esto… Bella, en tres meses… -suspiro por quinta vez, al parecer tratando de infundirse valor – nos… esto… a Phil le hablaron de un nuevo puesto en la empresa, lo ascendieron -todos empezamos a felicitarlo, el había esperado mucho por eso, pero había algo mas y no tardaría en saberlo ya que mi madre continuo- … esto…pero es en Jacksonville - ¿Qué? ¿Era broma? Yo tengo que terminar mis ultimos dos años y… ¿Alec? _Dios _¿como se les ocurre que voy a dejar a mi novio aquí? O quizás viviré sola y René ira con Phil y la casa quedara para mi, si eso debía ser _¿verdad? _

-Mamá… me parece que no… estoy entendiendo- dije mientras la euforia cambiaba a un silencio incomodo, y sabia que era por mi.

-Mi amor, nos mudaremos… a Jacksonville… los tres –dijo claramente, sentí una punzada de dolor y rabia, por lo que me pare.

-Si me disculpan… voy al baño ya… regreso –dije en un tono ausente, ¿me mudaría?, que le diría a Alec, como me despediría de el, me seguiría queriendo a pesar de la distancia ¿? Como se lo diría, y si me negaba a ir con René, después de todo no podrían obligarme o si ¿?

Entre al baño que estaba vació, mire el reflejo en el espejo, la muchacha allí tenia aspecto ausente, y los ojos vidriosos, a punto de soltar lagrimas; estuve segundos, minutos no lo se hasta que me decidí a salir no sin antes empapar mi rostro con agua, lo seque y salí de allí.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa por el lado contrario; algo en mi me llevo allí sin pensarlo, pero en el instante en que escuche "esa" voz me detuve en seco, en lugar de rodear el pilar, me mantuve detrás de el.

-¿Ya te eh dicho lo hermosa que eres?-dijo con voz aquella voz masculina que yo tanto conocía, llena de ¿amor? El mismo tono que utilizaba cada vez que me decía cuanto me quería a mi, se escucho una risita tonta en respuesta- lo eres,-afirmo él- desde el primer día que te vi me traes loco, pienso en ti a cada momento todos los segundos del día- DIOS que es esto ¿? Debe ser una broma, saque apenas mi cabeza de mi ahora escondite, y les vi ella con un vestido rojo, mostrando mas partes del cuerpo de las que debería, el vestía formal con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro, sentí mi corazón romperse cuando el empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella y presionaba sus labios, aquellos que hacia horas me robaron el ultimo beso, sobre los de la muchacha. No se en que momento me encontré en la mesa de pie tras la silla que antes ocupaba, todos hablaban animadamente pero mi madre me miro y en un momento estuvo junto a mi.

-Hija, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Porque lloras? –secándome las lagrimas que caían sin cesar y ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

-mamá… quiero…quiero salir de aquí… por favor –mi voz era estremecedora, temblorosa y ronca a causa de la lagrimas.

-claro hija ven… Phil me llevare a bella al auto, te esperamos allí… esto fue un gusto conocerles… adiós… -dijo tratando de ser respetuosa.

Me sostuvo hasta el Volkswagen Golf negro aparcado al frente del edificio. No se en que momento ya me encontraba siendo arropada por mi madre.

-hija, por favor ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-en un tono que jamás utilizo, secando las lagrimas que no cesaban, pero no podía articular palabra- si es por lo del viaje… hija no tienes por que…

-mamá… no… no es por eso, -dije interrumpiendo, con voz ronca.

-pero entonces… por que ¿? –tratando de que hablara.

-ahora… no, por favor no-no se que vio en mi cara pero sus cuestionamientos se detuvieron- por favor… quiero, quiero estar sola -ella tenía que estar feliz con la cena y yo lo arruine con mi ataque de nervios.

Aunque tuve que repetirlo más de una vez, me dejo sola fue entonces cuando me levante de la cama y acomode cerca del gran ventanal. Me fije la hora y ya eran las 5 de la madrugada, estuve horas derramando lagrimas por él, sin pensar en el porque solamente el ver esa imagen en mi cabeza una y otra vez me llevaron a eso.

Pero como pudo besar a otra, _esos besos que pensé que eran solo míos_, dejo que le entregara mis ilusiones, mis anhelos, mi tiempo, mis sueños, mi Corazón. Él me mintió, él me dijo que me amaba y nunca me amo; fui solo un pasatiempo; un simple juego, me prometió que jamás me lastimaría ni derramaría alguna lagrima por él, pero solo eran palabras; palabras que se las lleva el viento, confíe en el y simplemente me traiciono, no me importa con quien pero lo hizo y yo simplemente fui la entupida que lo amo. Siempre pensé que era demasiado que el se fijara en mi pero jamás pensé que me traicionaría, como pudo.

Esa imagen que me saco la venda que traía puesta en los ojos volvió pero ahora no lloraba, en mí pecho se encontraba una nueva mezcla de sentimientos: dolor, rencor y rabia. Jamás volvería a entregar mi corazón y jamás dejaría que me volvieran a ilusionar para después salir traicionada.

En el preciso instante en que apoye mi cabeza en la almohada caí en un profundo sueño, algo extraño hasta para mi, estaba sola en medio de un inmenso paisaje verde, comencé a caminar hacia el este, de donde provenía un sonido de agua corriendo, al llegar vi mi reflejo en el agua traía puesto un vestido de princesa…

-Hija, despierta… -dijo mi madre, _¿cuanto había dormido?_ _¿5 minutos?-_ alguien vino a visitarte-dijo animada, mientras yo parpadee varias veces hasta que por fin la vi, estaba sentada en la punta de la cama mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio _a la derecha_, seguí la mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos grises…

-¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?!- mientras me incorporaba de golpe, al parecer lo asusto.

-pues…cariño, hoy es nuestro aniversario… ¿recuerdas?... y pues vine a buscarte para salir y darte esto –con voz calma y aparente burla, moviendo el ramo de flores rojas que traía en su mano derecha, con una sonrisa idiota

-No vuelvas en tu miserable vida a decirme cariño-dije con rabia destilando hasta por los ojos.

-cielo-articulo mi madre, mientras el miserable de mi exnovio se quedo boquiabierto con los ojos como plato- ¿por que le hablas así?

-mamá ¿podrías por favor dejarnos solos? –respondí sin girarme, con otra pregunta y antes de que volviera a hablar- después te diré todo pero por favor…

-esta bien, pero háblame si necesitas algo-mientras salía por detrás de…Alec…

-Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que estarías feliz por la sorpresa, pero al parecer te levantaste de mal humor…-empleando el sarcasmo en el final.

-Te voy a dejar tres cosas en claro Alexander Evans –contestando con sentimientos cambiados inundando mí estomago al pronunciar su nombre - Primera: ya te lo dije antes, en tu miserable vida vuelvas a tratarme de amor, cariño, corazón y bla bla bla todas esas cursilerías que me caían bien. Segundo: no te quiero volver a ver más por el resto de mi vida. Y tercera: desde el día en que te vi a ti dándole "respiración boca a boca" a tu "amiguita" del restaurante, el "tu y yo", el "nosotros" no existe-su boca callo hasta alcanzar el piso de madera, sus mirada llena de sorpresa, estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que logro recomponerse.

-Bella, yo…no… como puedes creer eso, no fui a ningún restaurante… estas equivocada -si no lo hubiera visto yo misma creería en sus palabras, de verdad que es cínico.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-dije apretando mis puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo- si quedaba alguna posibilidad de que creyera en ti, la acabas de tirar a la basura, por tratarme loca, yo no me imagine nada, lo vi…–hice una pausa, pero le interrumpí antes de que siguiera- y no me digas que tienes un clon o un hermano gemelo por que tan idiota no soy –entonces volvió a cerrar la boca- por favor vete, no quiero saber mas de ti…

-pero… fue ella quien me busco-tratando ahora de defenderse- yo no quise Bella, tienes que creerme

-no si fue ella, si fue así tu no le dijiste "NO", accediste, y si fuiste tu…están de mas las palabras. Solo vete, no te quiero volver a ver, no quiero estar cerca de ti, no quiero respirar el mismo aire que tu, solo vete-le interrumpí, por que no podía seguir en la misma habitación con el unos segundos mas y explotaría.

Me dirigió una ultima mirada llena de culpa y a la vez de un sentimiento que no logre descifrar, antes de salir por aquel umbral; fue entonces cuando caí sobre mis rodillas y las lagrimas volvieron a salir, no por que él acababa de salir de mi vida sino por que me traiciono, confíe _y me… TRAICIONO…_

Pasaron los segundos, minutos, horas hasta un par de días, estuve pensando luego de que las lágrimas cesaron una vez más.

Había ya pasado una semana, mi madre había intentado hablar conmigo en mas de una ocasión pero le suplique que quería estar sola, casi no comía. Hasta que tome una decisión después de formular tantos pensamientos, era de noche cuando fui al baño a darme una ducha con agua tibia lo que calmo todo mi cuerpo, me puse mi pijama y baje a la cocina donde supuse se encontraba mi madre. Al entrar en la cocina les vi a la feliz pareja tomada de la mano mirándose el uno al otro, envueltos en su burbuja personal, me arrepentí y no quise interrumpir por lo que di media vuelta para salir antes de que notaran mi presencia…

-Hija… -_SIP _mi madre siempre fue, es y será tan perspectiva- por fin has salido de tu cuarto-me gire para verlos a los dos con la vista clavada en mi.

-aha – dije rascándome la nuca, un mal tic que tenia cada vez que estaba nerviosa-lo que pasa es que… quería hablar con… con ustedes – dije cortando mas de una vez la frase.

-¿Qué pasa hija?, ¿Esta todo bien? –pregunto intrigada mi madre, de ella saque mi poca paciencia por las sorpresas.

-Si esta todo bien, lo que pasa es que…. Estuve pensando y… -inspire todo el aire que cupo en mis pulmones- quiero ir a vivir con Charlie.

René parecía que hubiera visto platillos voladores y alienígenas le hubiesen dicho hola, sabia que no me gustaba estar en Forks por que no era tan de mi agrado el frío, la lluvia, las nubes; pero necesito un cambio y ellos también así que después de casi pensarlo una semana tome la decisión.

-¿QUÉ? –Solo eso musito al principio, luego su rostro mostró comprensión y hasta soltó una carcajada- muy buena broma Bella, casi caigo

-mama no es broma-fue entonces cuando su rostro se volvió blanco, mas de lo normal- lo que pasa es que bueno hace una semana me dijeron que ah Phil le ascendieron y tendríamos que mudarnos a Jacksonville y bueno… yo quiero ir a Forks con Char… con papa-explique tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

-pero por que ¿? –dijo Phil por primera vez.

-Bella, tu odias Forks, jamás te ha gustado, ¿por que el cambio?-interrumpió mi madre con un tono que jamás escuche.

Bueno es el primer capitulo del primer fic que pongo en esta pagina no esta wau pero bueno espero sus opiniones estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo y bueno me gustaría saber su opinión creo que esta semana volveré a actualizar dependiendo si es aceptado el fic xD así me llega mas la inspiración

Esto… quizás ustedes dirán que mina con poca imaginación pero bueno mi imaginación es medio nula por lo que surgió esta idea, el capitulo apareció gracias a unas combinaciones mientras estaba escuchando "tu no eres para mi" (Fanny Lu) , y "el me mintió"(Amanda Miguel) se dirán que cambios de ritmos pero así soy yo xD jajá jajá ambos me matan mal, en esas dos canciones me inspire para escribir este cap ^^ bueno no se que mas escribir aquí xD

Me fui adios…

Yhophy Welling Cullen


	2. Cambio

**Summary:** Bella ah sufrido la traición de su primer novio. Se muda con su padre a Forks, donde conocerá a dos grandes amigos, Jasper & Alice, luego de unos meses accede a una locura de su amiga y conoce a quien quizás podría encontrar el corazón dentro de la muñeca rota.

**Disclaimers:**Los nombres de los personajes fueron tomados de la saga creada por Stephanie Meyer ^^, esta inspirada en gran parte a la nueva cenicienta la trama es mía pero todo es gracias a la imaginación de la señora Meyer :D …

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**The heart of a broken wrist**

/...El triunfo del verdadero hombre surge de las cenizas de su error.../

**Cambio**

Con las ventanillas bajas respire todo el aire que cupo en mis pulmones, el aire golpeaba contra mi rostro; mientras el sol imponente se lucia como burla sobre el cielo despegado. De pronto el auto detuvo su curso y quedo aparcado en frente de un inmenso colegio con un gran cartel de bienvenida "Jacksonville Secundary High School _puff odio desde ya este lugar_. No pude convencer a mi madre de vivir en Forks y eso me exasperaba, intentaba darles su espacio como pareja pero siempre estaba metida en medio de sus planes, más bien René me "integraba" a los planes si bien Phil no decía nada; yo era una molestia. No me ah dejado a sol ni a sombra desde que le conté lo ocurrido con Alexander; pensando que yo caería en una profunda depresión en parte era verdad pero había hecho mi elección en el mismo momento en que decidí el no volver a entregar mi corazón a alguien, si alguien me invitaba a salir diría que si pero yo jamás volvería a confiar en entregar mi corazón.

-llegamos hija, ¿quieres que venga a buscarte?- pregunto y sentí vértigo.

-no mama no hace falta, ahora conozco el camino y no esta tan lejos de casa –dije apresurándome, quería por lo menos tener tiempo a solas, necesitaba que no se preocupara tanto por mi- adiós mama, nos vemos luego-Salí casi corriendo del auto para que no empezara a abrazar y decir cuanto odia a Alec; no es que no me gusten sus abrazos sino que me sobreprotegía, tenia que superarlo sola.

Tome aire creyendo tratando de infundirme valor que luego lo solté en cuanto pase por aquellas puertas, me dirigí a la secretaria por mis horarios; según mi madre tendría que seguir por el largo pasillo y me encontraría allí, sentí una que otra mirada clavada en mi pero quizás ya estaba alucinando era una secundaria demasiado grande y no creo que todos sepan que soy nueva, aunque seria bastante normal. No se cuanto tarde pero llegue, allí estaba sentada detrás de un mostrador una señora de unos 70 años, su cabello corto de color gris lleno de ondulaciones, con anteojos enormes, un vestido pastel; me hizo recordar a mi abuela.

-Hola cariño, ¿dime que necesitas?-dijo muy amable la señora

-soy Isabella Swan y bueno vine a buscar mis horarios…-intente seguir pero me interrumpió.

-claro tu eres una de las nuevas alumnas, espera un minuto-dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y buscaba en unos cajones pasando hojas tras hojas, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba y volvió a su lugar- aquí están tus horarios, y un mapa para que no te pierdas, _ni se te ocurra_ _llegar tarde a clases_, eso es todo cielo –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-bienvenida y mucha suerte.

-gracias-imitando su sonrisa y salí de allí, tenia que llegar a Biología II, pase por tres corredores y cuando estaba a punto de doblar _baje la cabeza al mapa_ choque contra algo, un pilar supuse y caí al suelo; confusa de no haber visto el "pilar" mire hacia arriba y no había nada mas que un muchacho de cabello negro azabache atado en una coleta, alto y de gran musculatura, resaltando de su piel trigueña una sonrisa blanca pegada a su rostro.

-lo siento no te vi -dijo con una voz llena de diversión que no entendía, _de seguro ver a una nueva caer al suelo, si eso debe ser_ mientras me extendía su mano.

-no te preocupes-dije sin sonreír y despreciando su "gentileza", cuando entube de pie solo lo mire y continúe mi camino, parecía realmente sorprendido por mi reacción, pero me daba igual tenia que llegar a clases a horario. Seguí al pie de la letra el mapa y ahora veía dos veces antes de volver mi rostro al mapa _patética lo se,_ pero una caída ya era suficiente por hoy.

Cuando entre al salón 728 estaban casi todos los pupitres ocupados por lo que me dirigí al final del salón; todos los rostros se giraron cuando pase _bien eso no me lo había imaginado que tenia, monos en la cara _¿?, y me senté en una esquina. Fue entonces cuando el muchacho del asiento frente a mi volteoa medias, tenía aspecto de ser un súper genio o algo por el estilo, su cabello claro peinado para atrás con gel _parecía superman_ y grandes anteojos, parecía bastante tímido. El resto se silencio cuando entro el mismo muchacho que confundí con un pilar _Dios mío era tan chica la escuela ¿? _, camino hasta quedar frente al pupitre del muchacho tímido y soltó una cara de burla.

-Grable ¿Qué haces en mi lugar?- poniendo sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, el muchacho solo lo miro temeroso.

-lo… lo siento… no sabia –dijo como si fuese un ser supremo quien se estaba dirigiendo a el.

-y que esperas para salir de allí, si tenias que ser tu Grable -dijo con voz arrogante el muy idiota, mientras el muchacho tomaba sus cosas y todos empezaban a reír.

-oye tú –mientras el susodicho volteaba su mirada a mi llamado, ni siquiera me levante de mi lugar- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Quién te crees? El estaba antes que tu en ese lugar y yo no veo un cartel que diga tu nombre allí- _aunque ni siquiera lo sabia, pero el no tenia por que enterarse _todo se silencio y el muchacho me miro ceñudo.

- me parece que tu no sabes con quien estas hablando soy Jacob Black -la sonrisa divertida que me dio en el pasillo ahora era de desden y arrogancia.

-OH por Dios…eres tu, Jacob Black -dije agradeciendo las clases de actuación que mi madre me había obligado a tomar como uno de sus pasatiempos en el verano, abriendo mis ojos como plato y llevando ambas manos a la boca, y el sonrío con suficiencia; todos volvieron a reír, menos Grable y yo - mira tu me importa un bledo quien seas pero respeta, el estaba antes que tu y hoy comenzaron las clases por lo que según yo tengo entendido el lugar es de quien llega primero, o que tu tienes coronita ¿? –ja ja ja su ego al parecer recibió un golpe, que lo dejo con la boca por el piso.

-¿Qué sucede allí atrás?-dijo una voz masculina y ronca desde el frente del salón, era el profesor; nadie contesto por lo que soltó un suspiro-Black y Grable tomen asiento por favor-el segundo no sabia que hacer y miraba a Jacob y luego a mi-muchachos –grito el profesor, fue cuando Black quien no había perdido su mirada sobre la mía, giro su cuerpo y se sentó en el primer asiento de delante, todos soltaron gritos de ahogado; lo que hizo que el profesor soltara un bufido. La clase empezó con la presentación del el profesor _Richard __Simmons_ y explicando los temas que desarrollaría a lo largo del año. La hora paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tome mi libros y los metí en la mochilla para luego ponerla en mis hombros, cuando levante el rostro casi todos seguían en sus lugares y mirándome por lo que me erguí rápidamente, eh intente alcanzar a "Grable" que había salido hace unos dos minutos.

-Ey espérame-levantando un poco mi voz para que se detuviera, pero no se giro sino hasta mi tercer llamado sorprendido se detuvo y por fin me espero-No me presente, soy Isabella Swan pero tu puedes decirme Bella- mientras lo decía extendí mi mano. Si bien no era sociable el chico me lleno de confianza que ahora no sentía por casi nadie, quizás algún día llegaríamos a ser amigos. El muchacho cortésmente recibió el saludo.

-soy Thomas Grable-dijo y luego bajo la cabeza-pero no deberías estar hablándome si quieres sobrevivir a esta secundaria.

- no entendí, que tiene de malo hablar contigo no te veo un tercer ojo –dije sonriendo en conjunto, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos estaba preocupado, temeroso y entusiasmado.

-te has enfrentado con Jacob Black el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, el dios de la secundaria por así decirlo y si te llegan a ver platicando conmigo el súper nerd de la institución, su club de fans y todo el mundo se las traerá contigo aun peor –TOM parecía muy preocupado.

-wau… ¿has respirado en cuanto soltaste todo eso?-solté una carcajada al verle poner una mueca.

-te lo digo por que me parece que eres una buena persona, y no quiero ser culpable de las molestias que te van a llegar por esta simple conversación-wau si que era bien plantado y honesto.

-mira TOM no me importa en lo mas mínimo las burlas u molestias que me puedan hacer, en la vida hay cosas peores y de ultima ellos no saben con quien se meten si lo hacen –dije tratando de no perder a la única persona además de mi madre y padre que me inspiraba confianza en estos momentos, pero quizás debería de olvidarlo después de todo me traicionaría como el, al recordar baje mi cabeza.

* * *

Bueno vuelvo a poner un capitulo una semana bueno peor es nada ja ja xD ja solo un comentario pero bueno algo es algo, no menosprecio el comentario por lo contrario muchas gracias por esa alma que leyó mi primer capitulo del primer fic*.*

Bueno, bueno eh cambiado un tanto la historia Bella quizás sea un tanto cruel en los primeros capítulos visto desde una perspectiva para mi en lo personal es una idola xD con lo que pondré en su personalidad recuerden que si bien me eh basado en los personajes de Stephenie Meyer la trama tiene una mezcla de distintas cosas que me han surgido primero mi inspiración si bien viene de la película la nueva cenicienta han surgido cosas en esta semana que a la hora de publicar el primer capitulo me han surgido de mi preciosa cabecita xD jajaja pero antes de llegar a lo romantico y todo lo dulce hay que pasar por lo amargo por así decirlo, tengo que adentrarme un poco mas en la historia de Bella antes de conocer a Jasper y Alice por lo que cambiare un poco el summary xD jaja el completo siempre estará al inicio de cada capitulo si no me olvido xD jaja

Se aceptan quejas, dudas, sugerencias, reviews comentandoxD jaja re idiota la mina bueno

Me fui adiós…

Yhophy Welling Cullen


	3. Esto es una pesadilla…

**Summary:** Bella ah sufrido la traición de su primer novio. Se muda con su padre a Forks, donde conocerá a dos grandes amigos, Jasper & Alice, luego de unos meses accede a una locura de su amiga y conoce a quien quizás podría encontrar el corazón dentro de la muñeca rota.

**Disclaimers: **Los nombres de los personajes fueron tomados de la saga creada por Stephanie Meyer ^^, esta inspirada en gran parte a la nueva cenicienta la trama es mía pero todo es gracias a la imaginación de la señora Meyer :D …

------------------------------------------------------

**The heart of a broken whist**

/muñequita de todos...juguetito de nadie.../

**Esto es una pesadilla…**

El reflejo en el espejo mostraba a una muchacha con el cabello atado en una coleta, unos jeans casuales y una remera negra con letras plateadas garabateada la palabra "Broken", su mirada mostraba carencia de algún sentimiento, mostraban el vacío, la nada total. Si no fuera mi reflejo diría que la muchacha estaba muerta, hice una mueca que fue interrumpida por el suspiro de mi amigo.

-Bella, reconsidéralo –dijo penoso- no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Tom, ya te explique una y mil veces por que salgo con el- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Isabella Marie Swan –dijo con un tono de un adulto que regaña a un pequeño por no lavarse las manos antes de cenar- y yo te explique que no todos son iguales a el idota- _ya lo hice enojar_- que tuviste de novio, hay algunos peores y otros que directamente no somos como el, pero Dean Akin es uno de los peores te lo eh repetido hasta el cansancio, solo engatusa a las mujeres, las usa y luego las tira como pañuelo desechable, Bella no quiero que seas una mas de su lista –con un tono de suplica en su final.

-Thomas Jackson Grable – poniendo mis manos en sus hombros- no te preocupes, ya es la tercera cita que tenemos y se cuidarme sola no hace falta que estés tan preocupado-dije tratando de calmarle.

Minutos más tarde de nuestra charla Tom abandono la casa derrotado, mientras pensaba que quizás él tenia razón, mi trance fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre "mi cita" había llegado. Baje con calma por las escaleras tomada de los barandales _siempre me caía cuando subía o bajaba cada vez que me distraída, _llegue sana y salva a la planta baja y hay estaba el con un ramo de flores _Dios Mio, _pensé con sarcasmo e intente embozar una leve sonrisa.

-hola princesa- como pudo haber dicho eso _"princesa" ¿?_ Como pudo pronunciar las mismas palabras que "Alexander" - te eh traído estas flores pero no se comparan con tu belleza- _¿que no tenían otro discurso? Internamente puse los ojos en blanco._

-Hola Dean – con una voz de cansancio ya había arruinado la cita con el "preciosa" – gracias por las Umm… rosas –Nada más original _que felicidad_ (nótese la nota amarga de sarcasmo).

Paso los siguientes 20 minutos hablando de su auto; las mejoras que le haría, y miles de cosas referidas a su hijo como el lo llamaba. La música que había de fondo era pésima, si es que eso se podía decir música, no desprecio nada pero eso era solo ruido, mis oídos se cerraron en cuanto volvió a pronunciar "preciosa" ahora acompañado de "estoy pasándola genial y la noche recién comienza" todos los hombres iguales solo diferían de algunas similitudes eso era todo, lo único que les cabía en su escasa mente eran autos, bebidas, chicas y pasar a la siguiente "fase" _Dios, Dios, Dios_ .

Lo había comprobado en los últimos tres meses, en su mayoría los "chicos" o terminaban enojados conmigo por que cuando ellos querían pasar a otro nivel jamás lo permitía o llorando por mi, ya que "supuestamente" tenían sentimientos hacia mi y yo jugaba con ellos, pero eso si ninguno era menos hombre, según ellos me tenían comiendo de la palma de su mano tal así que cuando yo terminaba con la "relación", ellos salían a gritar a los cuatro vientos que habían "compartido la cama" conmigo y por eso me dejaban_ patético_. En parte fue por eso que tenia pretendientes algunos lo hacían porque de verdad creían esas idioteces y otros para probar su hombría y ser por fin aquel que pudiera llegar a otro nivel.

-Isabella, hemos llegado-dijo volviéndome a la realidad.

-AMM, si claro-mientras abría la puerta y bajaba, mi nada caballero compañero estaba esperando a que bajara para ponerle seguro a su "bebe".

Los minutos pasaron, fui a comprar mis palomitas y gaseosa. Les puse chispas de chocolate; en medio del bote, algo extraño pero era una rareza mía adoptada en mi niñez. Mientras "mi cita" compraba las entradas, no sin antes pedirme el dinero de mi entrada pero se olvido de mi opinión con respecto a la película, "Martes trece", una de terror _wau_ este muchacho pensaba que me iba a morir de miedo y a buscar sus brazos para resguardarme _que gracioso que es._

La película empezó y no me provoco ni el mínimo escalofrío; en la mitad de la película _nada aterradora debo añadir_, Dean empezó a bostezar, estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza y los pasó por detrás de mi asiento, rodeando mi espalda.

-Se me acabaron las palomitas, emmm creo que voy por más-dije tratando de huir de allí después de unos minutos, no quería que me besara allí ni en ningún otro lado pero no tenia otra excusa que las palomitas, si pasaba lo que yo pensaba, mi compañero solo diría "OK".

-OH… esta bien -dijo algo incomodo, y sorprendido, cuando quito su mano del respaldo de mi butaca- podrías traerme unas mentas, por favor -Salí de allí rápidamente, en cuanto llegue al negocio, estaba la muchacha mas hermosa que debía de existir y no lo digo por que me gustase pero su belleza era envidiable, mi autoestima se sepulto en el centro de la tierra. Sus largos cabellos castaños claros caían en cascada hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran de un color único azul, su tez blanca reluciente bajo la luz tenue del lugar, sofisticada hasta con el feo uniforme que usaba.

-Hola, ¿me puede dar un balde chico de palomitas y un paquete de chocolates? – le dije amablemente, infundía miedo cuando la veía trabajar, tenia algo que me producía ese sentimiento.

-Si claro un minuto, -dijo con una voz tranquila mientras se giraba con mi pedido en sus manos para quedar en frente de mí- Bella cuantas veces te eh dicho que me digas Heidi y no me trates de usted - con una voz llena de reprobación- me haces sentir vieja- y puso una mueca que me causo gracia y solté una carcajada.

-lo siento Heidi, y hummm.....… ¿cuanto es?

-$10 dólares, ¿algo mas? – dijo esto ultimo mientras le tendía un billete para pagarle.

-hay algo que me olvido pero no recuerdo que –dije confusa- bueno da igual muchas gracias

Luego de comprar mis cosas volví a mi butaca y fue cuando recordé las mentas al parecer fui la única que las olvido por que su rostro mostró disgusto en cuanto mencione mi olvido. Cuando nos encontrábamos de camino a su "bebe" cambio de repente su humor, por uno mas divertido, arrogante y en sus ojos un destello malicioso, _algo trama _y un presentimiento me dijo que pronto averiguaría la razón. Después de andar unos 10 o 20 minutos por las calles de Jacksonville _lejos de mi edificio _pensé con cierto pesar. Mientras él soltaba miles de palabras la mitad de las cuales no escuchaba y por ende incoherentes para mi, al perder el nudo de la conversación solo mire pasar las luces del lugar, y pensar como había terminado aquí, por que mi madre no pudo aceptar que fuera con Charlie, era algo de otro mundo pero algo en mi me quería en Forks... pero mis pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto sentí que el movimiento del auto se ceso. Mire hacia un lado y otro, cuando vi que mi acompañante no estaba a mi izquierda sino a mi derecha abriendo la puerta; le mire sin entender el caballerismo repentino, y con dudas baje. Volví a mirar de un lado a otro y me encontré con un cartel cuyo rezaba _Mountain View __Motel,_ ahora me encontraba en medio del estacionamiento de un motel, _que rayos es esto ¿?_

-Bueno es la última parte de nuestra cita, después te llevo a tu departamento-dijo con un tono triunfal mientras tomo de mi cintura para deslizarme hasta una de las habitaciones. _Esto es increíble_ el único que se ah salido de la rutina y con que numerito, BINGO cante por adentro, yo solo mire cada lugar hasta el mas recóndito, examinando y planeando mi escape, el color crema de las paredes le daban un toque, pero desde este momento odiaría ese color, Dean estaba muy pero muy mal si pensó que con esto iba a conseguir algo de mi.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dije con un tono que en mi vida utilice, una mezcla de odio, temor, tranquilidad y cinismo.

-¿No te lo imaginas?, quiero estar contigo y no solo quiero un beso, quiero todo de ti, quiero que seas mía-dijo el muy idiota, con arrogancia e intentando sonar dulce y comenzó a besarme de forma salvaje, y heme aquí fría como el hielo, sentada en el sillón, en medio de la habitación sin responderle "sus apasionados besos" pero estaba tan concentrado que no le importo, empezó a sacarse la ropa hasta que quedo sin siquiera su prenda interior delante de mi _WAU ahora si ya me gane el pozo mayor, _me espante, me sentí claustrofobia en el lugar, ni siquiera había perdido mi "tesoro" como lo llamaba desde que tenia 10 y mamá me dio la "charla" y ahora frente a mi hombre como vino al mundo, desvíe la mirada en cuanto se saco su ultima prenda _ESTO ERA UNA PESADILLA_

-voy un minuto al baño, mientras tu te pones cómoda o ¿quieres que te ayude a desacerté de tu ropa?- pregunto unos segundos mas tarde, y me convencí de que saldría de aquí en menos de lo que pensaba, sin saberlo había dado el primer paso para mi fuga del lugar.

-no te preocupes, ve tranquilo, yo estaré bien-mi voz resulto mostrar alivio y el salio triunfal, con un paso arrogante.

Mire la puerta y rápidamente me levante de mi lugar para salir de allí, la puerta tenia seguro pero fue fácil salirse, con un paso veloz camine fuera del lugar y camine dos cuadras y media, hubiera seguido de no ser que pude observar el cartel que señalaba la parada del bus, impacientemente mi pie se movía cada segundo. Me senté en la banca, mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mis manos temblaban ¿que hubiese pasado si no salía de allí?,¿que me habría pasado?, por mas que le hubiese dicho que no quería hacer nada de eso, ¿me hubiera lastimado?. Levante mi cabeza gacha en cuanto un sonido llamo mi atención Dean, era el me miro con receloso y furia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Que fue todo ese numerito? – lleno de ira, que hasta sus manos temblaban.

-Me voy a MI casa, y no se de lo que estas hablando- por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi voz no me traiciono, ya que apareció _ISABELLA SWAN_ la mujer de hielo y no la muñeca rota. Dije rodeando mi cuerpo con mis brazos que temblaban como hojas de papel y delatarían mis nervios.

-Pero no te hagas la inocente Swan, sabes a lo que me refiero, me dejaste solo en el motel-dijo elevando el tono de voz.

-¿Yo te pedí que me llevaras allí? ¿Yo te mencione o insinúe algo sobre llevarme a un motel? –dije con disgusto que hizo aumentar el suyo- Pues no, no lo hice y no iba ni voy a permitir que tu me toques.

-volvamos ahora mismo a terminar lo que empezamos cuando te negaste a darme siquiera un beso y veras que suplicaras para que vuelva a tocar tu cuerpo- el muy idiota ya me estaba hartando mis manos comenzaron a picar y mi palma se estrello contra su mejilla, que quedo roja -Swan ¿Quién te crees para humillarme así? –-dijo con sorna- soy el capitán del equipo de basketball, todas las muchachas quieren estar conmigo y tu haces esto ¿? -Su voz llena de arrogancia volvió a aparecer. Justo en ese momento apareció mi salvador _el bus_. Mientras subía intentando zafarme de las manos de Dean gritaba a lo lejos - has cometido un grabe error-solo suspire con gran alivio al encontrarme lejos de aquel que me había puesto los nervios y temores a flor de piel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien la verdad me ah costado horrores escribir este capitulo, no sabia como continuar si pasar unas cuantas citas o pasar el tiempo y llegar hasta este punto *.* jojojo como dice mi hermano parezco papa Noel cuando escribo así, medio como que le copie el formato del encabezado a Janelle Mindfreak, que es una de mis escritoras favoritas aquí en fanfiction. Todavia faltan unos capitulos para que aparezca el principe Edward xD jajajaja pero bueh mi inspiración decae al no tener quien lea jojojo y es mas hiba a dejarla con hiatus permanente pero quiero terminar el fic jijiji. Si me agregan a ff que ya eh recibido varios mensajes avisen por aquí asi voy al toque y no tengo que abrir el msn que me traba la pc u.U

Mi inspiración me tiene preocupada no llega nada para estos caps jejajaja ademas mi corazon esta teniendo problemas y bueh estoy patetica por eso no escribo si no bella moriria en un accidente de automovil, y quien la atropella seria Edwad por conducir a altas velocidades :P jejeje bueno bueno me voy despidiendo son las 4:52 de la madrugada del dia domingo 27/09/09 -.- como pasa el tiempo…

Me voy aiozzz

Dejen Rewies no cuestan nada si les gusta lo que escribo o no, les mando a Edward Cullen en ropa interior y les baila el ula ula jajajjaaj

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	4. Sorpresa

**Summary:** Bella ah sufrido la traición de su primer novio. Se muda con su padre a Forks, donde conocerá a dos grandes amigos, Jasper & Alice, luego de unos meses accede a una locura de su amiga y conoce a quien quizás podría encontrar el corazón dentro de la muñeca rota.

**Disclaimers: **Los nombres de los personajes fueron tomados de la saga creada por Stephanie Meyer ^^, la trama es mía con muchas influencias pero todo es gracias a la imaginación de la señora Meyer :D …

------------------------------------------------------

**The heart of a broken whist**

/"Las cosas no son como parecen, son como somos nosotros"/

**Sorpresas**

Mientras la luna se ocultaba tras nubes que tiempo en tiempo resplandecían y ruidos se creaban al colisionar las grandes masas de aire, _una tormenta se estaba formando y no tardaría mucho en empezar a llover _ y yo sola en medio de un lugar que no conocía; comencé a caminar en busca de algo o alguien pero los caminos estaban desiertos, las casas cerradas y sus luces apagadas, remolinos de vientos formaban un aspecto sombrío, parecía una ciudad abandonada y no me gustaba para nada, una sensación de pánico se adueño de mi.

Pronto me encontré cerca una casa de dos pisos con sus puerta y ventanas abiertas de par en par, sus luces estaban encendidas iluminando todo, no se por que mis pies siguieron y se detuvieron al llegar a su interior, un lugar en el que tenia la sensación de haber estado antes, parecía que el propietario carecía de gusto en decorado el lugar era un atentado para la vista con colores morados, verdes claros, y amarrillos saltones, sus muebles de un raro aspecto demasiado lúgubre para los colores que hacían presencia en las paredes, suelos y accesorio, al parecer este lugar también estaba desierto por lo que di media vuelta sobre mis talones. Cuando puse un pie en el umbral escuche un grito proveniente de la parte de arriba, seguido de un silencio provocado por un golpe, no se porque pero me encamine haciendo silencio, lo mas que podía mientras subía por las escaleras cuyos escalones crujían, otra vez un grito resonó por la casona, lo que hizo que mis pies se detuvieran, el grito fue seguido de sollozos y casi inaudibles suplicas de una muchacha, un dolor en mi pecho se hizo presente pero aun así seguí mi rumbo a una velocidad mayor, quizás alguien estaba lastimando a esa muchacha y tenia que ayudarla, cuando conseguí pasar por un largo pasillo las suplicas se volvían mas fuertes por lo que estaba llegando al lugar, su voz era profundamente familiar y no podía descubrir o razonar quien podría necesitar de mi ayuda. Pare en seco al abrir la puerta un hombre estaba abusando de la muchacha que no podía identificar pero no se giro ni detuvo su acción por mas que gritara la muchacha…

-Suéltala - mi voz sonaba apenas y fue cuando mis ojos se abrieron como plato era mi voz, la muchacha era yo y el "hombre" era Dean, mi cabeza comenzó a girar y todo se volvió negro intentaba despertar, intentaba gritar quería gritar para despertar, quería que mis manos dejaran de rodear mis costados y dejaran de picar de sentir ese hormigueo pero era como si alguien las retuviera allí

Fue entonces cuando salte de mi cama exaltada, con mi cara llena de lágrimas, mi cabello mojado, mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba sin control. Otra vez el mismo sueño desde hace cuatro meses sueño lo mismo, en que hubiese pasado si yo no lograba escapar de aquel motel al que me llevo Dean en nuestra tercera cita, ¿que hubiese pasado si yo le hubiera dicho que no quería estar allí? ¿Cual habría sido su reacción? Espere al siguiente día para su represaría, pasaron semanas y hasta meses pero nada sucedió. Siempre sentía una mirada en mí, que me daba escalofríos y siempre que buscaba al dueño de esa mirada, allí estaba Dean.

Mire el reloj-despertador en mi mesita de luz, eran las 6:30 de la madrugada, no podría volver a dormir por lo que me levante, dejando atrás las sabanas, para ir en busca de lo que vestiría para la escuela, y partí rumbo al baño a tomar una ducha, realice mi rutina de aseo y me cambie.

**-.-.-.-.-. (Y.W.C).-.-.-.-.-**

Ahora me encontraba sola en el salón de Literatura repasando las líneas de Cumbres Borrascosas, cuando la silla a mi lado hizo un chirrido, sin darle importancia seguí con el libro.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice Dean? –dijo una voz ronca a mi lado.

-¿Vuelves a hablarme? –replique con un tono seco.

-Te hice una pregunta

-¿Qué es lo que dice Dean? –repetir su nombre me da repulsión.

-Que… hace meses… el… y tu… estuvieron juntos… -su voz era una mezcla de nervios con rabia – y que tu… bueno desde entonces… le has estado rogando que volviera a… a… hacerte suya- termino con voz ahogada, fue entonces cuando me gire para encarar a aquel moreno de cabellos negros atados en una coleta – ahora dime ¿tu me querías engañar con ese?

-Jacob ¿tu crees en lo que el dice?-dije con un tono lleno de diferentes emociones, esto estaba esperando, aquí estaba su venganza.

-No se que creer Isabella, primero olvidas nuestro aniversario argumentando que no eres de esas que llevan el tiempo, después cuando yo te digo que te amo no me contestas y haces de cuenta que nadie ah hablado, y ahora que… has estado tras ese idiota? –dijo con los puños apretados.

-Mira, Jack primero si es verdad no llevo la cuenta de mis "noviazgos". ¿Para que?, si son cosas sin sentido, mira nosotros llevamos 2 meses y 3 semanas ¿contento? ¿Quieres que lo celebremos o algo? –Dije perdiendo los estribos- se supone que la muchacha es la loca por esas cosas; que cuando el novio no recuerda rompe a llorar y toda la cosa, pero yo no soy igual a las demás. Segundo si yo no te eh contestado con un "yo también" es por que es bastante pronto como para palabras mayores y ya te lo eh dicho desde que me pediste ser tu novia formal, yo solo soy una muñeca rota y mi corazón esta guardado bajo 10 llaves en un cofre que no se donde diablos esta, _de seguro en una isla de hielo_-escuche que susurraba- Y tercero yo no eh estado tras de ese ni de nadie mas, yo no estuve con … Dean… ni estaré es un… idiota que no tiene mas que tiempo para molestar a los demás… Y si tu crees que yo acepte ser tu novia para después buscar a otro estas equivocado y no se que haces aquí conmigo –fue lo ultimo que dije y retome el punto de la historia que estuve leyendo antes.

-No se como pero te creo… solo que ya estoy arto de llevar una corona de cuernos…-dijo después de unos minutos, _si iba a decir eso mejor se quedaba callado_.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije otra vez enfrentando sus ojos negros.

-Hablo contigo…-dijo como si fuera muy obvio.

-Sabes una cosa no quiero mas esto… aunque digas que me crees no es así, ¿escuchaste lo que acaba de salir de tu boca? –mi tono era frío y seco, nadie me insultaba y menos el.

-No me malinterpretes… -dijo agachando su cabeza en señal de disculpa- solo digo que todo el mundo me viene con cuentos sobre ti, por ejemplo la semana pasada mientras estabas con tu madre en el centro comercial, me dijeron que estabas tras las gradas del campo de futbol con uno de mis compañeros… es agotador que todo el mundo me hable de ti y sea para soltar solo estupideces –pronuncio mas tranquilo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –con un tono bastante calculador pero justo entro al salón el profesor por lo que no pude terminar con lo que había empezado. Comencé a buscar la manera apropiada para terminar con el, primero yo no le amaba, y el a mi tampoco aunque el dijera lo contrario, segundo confiaba; según el, en mi pero con Dean cerca me odiaría y le había tomado cariño _solo eso_, y tercero no se me ocurre nada.

-Isabella,-llamo Jack, me había quedado tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que el timbre sonó- ¿vamos? –y me extendió la mano para que la tomara.

-Jack ¿que harás esta noche? –esquivando disimuladamente su agarre aunque para el no paso desapercibido y me miro extrañado. Partimos rumbo a la próxima clase.

-Esta noche… mmm… supongo que me espera una noche sentado en el sofá con Billy ¿Por qué? –pregunto dudoso y en su mirada vi temor, quizás no utilice las palabras "tenemos que hablar" pero bueno esto era solo una introducción.

-Es viernes… no te gustaría salir a caminar por algún lugar? Digo… claro si tu… si tu quieres- esto era malo jamás había roto con nadie, es decir si lo hice pero ninguno me propuso que fuese su novia "formal", ninguno me presento a su familia, ninguno me digo "te amo", ninguno me abrazo, ninguno fue caballero, ninguno sonreía de verdad cuando me veía, a ninguno le tome afecto, todos fueron unos completos idiotas no como Jack y no sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo o como reaccionaria, era una sin corazón lo sabia, _quizás estaba perdido en algún lugar o quizás simplemente estaba como una piedra,_ pero esto me ponía nerviosa, su mirada me hizo dar remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer, no quería que le lastimaran pero sin embargo yo lo estaba por hacer.

-claro… -dudo unos instantes antes de contestar, justo en ese momento sonó la campana.

-vamos, llegaremos tarde- dije tomándole la mano y arrastrando hasta entrar al salón, todos se giraron como mi primer día, pero en algunos rostros había incredulidad y en otros burla cuando quise seguir a mi lugar detrás de Tom, Jacob en la primera fila, me retuvo y me dio un beso lleno de emociones, tenia tristeza, desesperación, ternura y ¿amor?. Cuando nos separamos, su mirada cruzo con la mía y me sonrío, para luego inclinarse y susurrarme al oído un _Te amo_, ¿como haría para no sentirme culpable? Quizás Jacob había logrado hacer algo que cualquier otro, sentía cariño por el, un cariño que nadie había conseguido después de Alec, no era querer, no era amar pero era cariño lo mas que yo podía dar.

Ya sentada en mi lugar medite una y otra vez si estaría bien lo que estaba por hacer _pero que mas da_, no puedo seguir mintiendo o fingiendo algo que no siento será peor para el, si bien no siento lo mismo que el pero es quien mas me ha llegado, con sus acciones románticas, recuerdo la primera cita cuando me llevo al cine, una película de comedia escogió por que dijo que no soportaría verme triste o asustada, después me llevo a mi casa y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla. La segunda cita no fue mala hasta que "caí" en el agua, fuimos a la playa y Jacob al ver que yo no quería entrar me tomo entre sus brazos y me arrojo dentro del agua, quedamos empapados ambos y hasta pescamos un resfriado algo muy irónico para estar en Florida. En la sexta cita me pidió ser su novia, toda la velada fue en la playa solo una mesa con nuestras sillas y una melodía sonando de fondo, que el había escuchado era mi preferida, todo rodeado por velas, rosas, y la luna de espectadora en el cielo azul, le pregunte si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo que quizás no era una buena idea, trate de disuadirlo por que a pesar de no haber empezado con el pie derecho cuando nos conocimos podríamos ser amigos. Pero no se hecho para atrás, al contrario quería comprenderme y acompañarme.

Mi lado egoísta me decía que tenía que estar con el era un buen chico, un buen partido para intentar sentir algo, que no importaba no sentir amor pero estaba bien, que quizás con el tiempo pudiese llegar a amarle, y que sus besos, sus sonrisas, sus abrazos fuesen solo míos. Pero mi lado conciente me decía que saldría lastimado y yo no quería eso solo el y Tom habían tenido ese poder sobre mi, ambos mis amigos, uno mi mejor amigo y mi novio aunque no lo amase, no quería que ninguno sufriera como yo lo hice quizás es algo entupido el vacío que tenia pero mi corazón se había roto no por que me Alec me engañara sino por traicionar mi confianza, mi amor o lo que creí en su momento que fue amor no era lo que me cerro así, fue sino que confíe en una persona y me traiciono, y mi miedo era volver a caer y realmente enamorarme _Dios santo_ si hasta me propuso matrimonio, pidió mi mano y todo que en cuanto saliéramos de la secundaria lo haríamos.

**-.-.-.-.-. (Y. E. C.) .-.-.-.-.-**

Había no se como encontrado la manera de decirle a Jacob lo que me pasaba y lo egoísta que seria si siguiera a su lado impidiendo que pudiese encontrar su felicidad.

_-Flash Back-_

_Caminábamos descalzos por la misma playa de nuestra segunda cita, el tomo mi mano desde que nos pusimos a divagar mirando la luna que parecía triste, o quizás era mi imaginación. _

_Tome aire mas de una vez y mis palabras no salían llegan a mis labios y se perdían mas de una vez abrí y cerré la boca por no ser capaz de articular nada, hasta que el rompió el silencio._

_-Sabes, es una hermosa noche, no tan hermosa como tu claro-dijo encontrándose conmigo después de mirar el agua bajo la luna inmensa. En su mirada tenia miedo, y felicidad al mismo tiempo. No podía seguir con esto no soportaría verle mas lastimado, era mejor ahora que después dolería solo un poco menos si de verdad sentía lo que decía. _

_-Jacob, tenemos que hablar- o no le dije directamente esas tres palabras, soy una idiota. Y si el se dio cuenta de las palabras y su rostro se descompuso._

_-¿De que quieres hablar? –dijo nervioso y rehusando mi mirada._

_-Jack, no quiero lastimarte… y se que si sigo con esto será peor y me odiaras, si es no que no lo haces ahora…_

_-¿A que te refieres con "esto"? y ¿Por qué te odiaría?, yo te amo Bells –interrumpió complicándome mis pensamientos._

_-Jacob por favor déjame hablar y por favor calla hasta que termine de decir lo que tengo que decir, por favor-suplique algo muy raro en mi, quizás el estar con Tom y Jack me estaba devolviendo lo que una vez fui, el asintió para dejarme continuar- yo se que estuve mal en no decirlo antes, en dejar que llegara hasta aquí, pero quiero… quiero que… quiero que terminemos, Jacob eres una persona maravillosa pero no te merezco, no te mereces estar con alguien que no puede amarte, te aprecio demasiado mas de lo que llegue a pensar y por eso mismo es que no quiero que continuemos, por que no quiero seguir mintiéndote o fingiendo, por que te mereces que te amen, estar con quien te haga feliz, no conmigo. –pare de hablar cuando vi por su rostro caer lagrimas, OH por Dios hasta donde deje que llegara._

_-Bells… esto… esto es una broma ¿verdad? –su voz estaba quebrada._

_-Lo siento… pero no… no puedo seguir… será mejor ahora y no mas adelante… _

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Una semana había pasado pero el no se resigno, no me odio, me sigue buscando. Tom me apoya por que cree que fue lo mejor tanto para el como para mi, pero tendré que hacer algo para qué me odie algo para que no me busque no quiero seguir dándole esperanza no soy buena para el no se como pero are que el me olvide.

-Lo tengo- exclame saltando haciendo que Tom levantara la vista, hacia mi.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que tienes? –Pregunto irónico- o ya se un 1 asegurado en Gimnasia si no pones tu trasero devuelta en los abdominales- Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver a mas de uno riendo de mi patético descubrimiento. Sonrojada volví a mi lugar.

-Ya se como hacer para que Jack se desilusione de mi-dije con tono bajo para que no me escuchara nadie mas que el, su rostro fue de asombro para luego fruncir el ceño.

-¿Esto lo lastimara? –dijo con reproche en su voz.

-Si, pero el tiene que olvidarme, no puedo seguir con esto Tom, el necesita a quien le ame no a mi, te vas a enfadar lo se por que eres mi amigo y te conozco pero esto es lo mejor…

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?-luego de un suspiro derrotado articulo.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí te lo digo –articule mientras sonaba la campana.

-.-.-.-.-.- (Y. E. C.) -.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba ahora en la puerta de mi casa con Jacob llorando otra vez, _Dios_ me destrozaba verle así pero tenia que resistir y ser fría, debía serlo por el no se merecía estar así por mi.

-Por favor Black, déjame en paz –eleve mi voz fría como el mismísimo lugar en donde estaba mi corazón.

-Pero Bella, te amo que no lo entiendes, no me importa que tu no sientas lo mismo que tu creas que yo merezco alguien quien sienta lo mismo, por que yo te amo a ti, no a alguien mas

-Black, ya estuvo-cerré los ojos, por que no podía creer que el de verdad quisiera estar conmigo a pesar de que yo no le amaba- Ya te lo eh dicho por las buenas hasta el cansancio. No quiero estar contigo entiéndelo. No soy buena para ti, busca a quien te ame y déjame en paz –justo cuando estaba por mostrarme desesperada volvió mi tono frío y calculador.

-Sabes una cosa me merezco esto, me merezco que tu no me quieras-dijo un tanto mas recuperado, yo simplemente le mire sin comprender- yo fui quien arruino tu vida cuando entraste a la secundaria…

-No, Jacob…-intente interrumpirlo.

-Por favor no me interrumpas… fui yo quien le dio a Stephen la idea de que tu te habías acostado con el –un yunque cayo en mi cabeza- no de manera intencional claro, estábamos en los vestidores cuando entro vociferando de que eras una muñeca de hielo, que le habías dejado y yo como burla le pregunte si no fue demasiado malo en la cama como para que tu lo patearas en el trasero, y su rostro, cambio como si hubiera descubierto la formula para hacer oro en su garaje… fue después cuando llegue a la secundaria cuan…

-Jacob, vete –dije interrumpiéndole sin notar que mi voz era un susurro, el intento abrazarme, y yo le empuje- que te vayas te eh dicho, vete, vete ahora –eleve mi voz.

-por favor perdóname, no sabia que el muy idiota diría eso, yo no te conocía y tu me habías humillado cuando era al "gran Jacob Black", estaba enojado contigo por que me gustabas, y luego me enamore de ti por favor perdóname yo te amo por favor no me dejes.

-basta, vete y vete no quiero verte Jacob Black vete de aquí ahora, eres como los demás vete solo vete –grite con todas mis fuerzas y le cerré la puerta en la cara, había sido el primero después de Alec que había ganado mi cariño y el había sido el de la idea que era una cualquiera por toda la secundaria.

-Isabella Swan ¿Por qué los gritos? –escuche a mi madre a mi espalda, su tono era de furia gire mi rostro para verle pero me sorprendió al verla hecha toda una furia.

-nada, solo que termine con Jacob-dije fría sin sentimiento en la voz.

-Bella ¿por que hiciste eso? El muchacho te estaba ayudando, ya hasta mis amigas dejaron de decir que eras una… -de pronto se quedo muda, _¿Qué rayos?_

--por que Jacob no era para mi, ni yo para el y que es lo que sus amigas dicen sobre mi? –le pregunte intentando comprender.

-Pero como es posible Bella, el muchacho no es igual a los demás, el te quiere, ah sido caballeroso contigo, es respetuoso, no te apresura, te da tu tiempo, tu espacio, ah sido bueno contigo, y te ah querido a pesar de tu historial-dicho esto se tapo la boca con la mano, a veces mi madre podía ser tan niña… pero un momento dijo…

-¿Historial? -dije alzando las cejas y con voz llena de incredulidad.

-Hija, yo lo siento no quise decir eso… pero hija has tenido mas de 10 novios en tres meses… pensé que este muchacho te había hecho cambiar que habías por fin encontrado a alguien que te quisiera y con quien tu estuvieras bien –dijo con un tono que jamás le había escuchado hablar.

-Mamá de todo el mundo escuche lo mismo a excepción de Tom el es el único, escuchaste bien el único que sabe por que salí con mas de 10 chicos, si se les puede decir así a esos esperpentos intentos de hombres-dije con rabia mi propia madre me estaba echando en cara el que terminara con esos idiotas sin siquiera saber el por que.

-no me hables así jovencita, seré muy liberal pero a mi me respetas, ya no se que hacer contigo pensé que sentarías cabeza con Jacob pero veo que me equivoque y ahora volverás a lo miso de antes y eso no lo quiero para ti…-miro hacia el suelo y después de unos minutos me volvió a encarar en su mirada había dolor y pena, mezcla con satisfacción y esperanza- ve a dormir que tengo que hacer un llamado –su voz era seria una que jamás había usado conmigo.

Obedecí sus órdenes y subí a mi cuarto, le marque Tom para que supiera como había salido todo, y quede dormida minutos después que colgara el teléfono. Me sumergí en un profundo sueño estaba sola en medio de un inmenso paisaje verde, comencé a caminar hacia el este, de donde provenía un sonido de agua corriendo, al llegar vi mi reflejo en el agua traía puesto un vestido de princesa ¿?… Detrás de mi escuche unos pasos y en el agua se vio reflejada una silueta masculina cuando intente girarme desperté. El mismo sueño de casi un año atrás solo que con un pequeño detalle el sueño al parecer continuaba su curso…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien hace mas de un mes que no eh actualizado aunque no se para que lo hago si nadie lee pero que mas da xD si agregan a ff me avisan no cuesta nada… bueno en el proximo cap hace su aparicion especial nuestro querido Edward "sexy" Cullen xD jajajaj no se como pero creo que lo hare durar poco al fic por que voy demasiado rapido jjajaja no se como seguirle hechenme de facfitions xD jajajja bue al ultimo esta un poco deprimente por que no se dio otro rumbo no era como lo tenia pensado escribir pero bueh escribo de acuerdo a mi animo y mi animo me hiso que me salga esto en fin espero que si leen les guste dejen o no un comentario gracias por su tiempo ^^ eh estado trabajando en otro honesto edwella y en el otro fic que esta en mi perfil el de sueño de un amor tengo los tres primeros capitulos pero cuando ya la haya adelantado un poco mas la subire en fin primero lo primero actualizo el 1/11/09 OME falta tan poco para el estreno :S o mas bien 2/11/09

Me voy aiozzz

Dejen Rewies no cuestan nada si les gusta lo que escribo o no, les mando a Edward Cullen en ropa interior y les baila el ula ula jajajjaaj

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


End file.
